Escondidos
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Fic para el reto de San Valentin de la Torre de Astronomia y como regao de cumpleaños para Duare. En aquella vieja habitación que fungia como su refugio, ocultos de todos aquellos que no aceptaban su relación, permitiéndoles amarse en total libertad.


TITULO: **ESCONDIDOS**

AUTOR: **SAILOR EARTH**

GÉNERO: **ROMANCE, SONGFIC**

CLASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17, LEMMON.**

ADVERTENCIA: **SLASH, NO SPOILERS **

Caminaba con pasos silenciosos a través de los desiertos pasillos del castillo, intentando no encontrarse con Flich y su gata o algún otro que vagabundeara por ahí. A lo lejos, aún podía escuchar la horrenda canción que Pevees cantaba a todo pulmón y que sería capaz de destrozarle los tímpanos.

Su cabeza punzaba dolorosamente, sin necesidad de ese aliciente por parte del portelgeist, y sus oídos producían un molesto zumbido que curiosamente se semejaba a la voz de Hermione diciendo: "¡Estudiar, estudiar, tienen que estudiar!"

Uff.

Sin duda su mejor amiga era exasperante, por no decir, histérica, mandota, neurótica y exagerada, ni siquiera perdonaba el día de San Valentín, y era seguro, de hecho podía apostar todas sus cámaras en Gringots y propiedades de Potter y Black a que sin duda alguna, en ese momento Hermione llevaba consigo algún libro de texto a donde la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían cenando y disfrutando del espectáculo de hadas danzarinas que el Profesor Dumbledore había llevado para animar la noche de San Valentín.

Repitiendo, ni siquiera perdonaba el Día de los enamorados.

Continuó caminando bajo la seguridad de su capa de invisibilidad que le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, escondiéndose de ojos curiosos. Intentaba amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos, tratando de no llamar la atención de algunos cuadros que custodiaban el largo pasillo por el que avanzaba. Era frustrante estar escondiéndose de esa forma, pero lamentablemente aún no era seguro el no hacerlo.

¿Y porque él no estaba en la cena celebrando junto con Ron y Hermione en lugar de esconderse bajo su capa?

En primer lugar, porque Hermione ya le tenía harto de tanta palabrería acerca de los EXTÁSIS, los cuales no eran aplicados hasta dentro de ¡¡siete semanas! Pero Hermione llevaba días insistiendo en que debían de estudiar cada segundo libre que tuvieran, era realmente asfixiante, y sin duda, justo en ese momento su pelirrojo amigo estaría sufriendo el discurso de: "Porque los EXTÁSIS son indispensables para cualquier mago competente"

Pobre, sentía pena por Ron.

Llevaba todo el día completamente estresado a causa de Hermione y los exámenes, era justo que se desahogara, y más aún siendo San Valentín, así que estaba listo para festejar como Merlín mandaba.

Y por eso se dirigía hacia una cita clandestina.

Continuó caminando, intentando ignorar los corazones flotantes que pasaban a su lado. A veces Dumbledore tenía ideas que ponían en tela de juicio su cordura.

Siguió su camino, conciente del sobre en su bolsillo y que su mano izquierda aferraba.

Finalmente llegó a su destino.

Ahí, resguardado por la oscuridad que envolvía ese sitio, estaba un chico recargado de forma indolente sobre el tapiz de la sirena dormida, quien al escuchar el susurro de su capa al quitársela, dirigió su vista plateada hacia él.

-Llegas tarde Potter – le dijo con su característico arrastrar de palabras.

-Lo siento, Hermione y su fiebre pre-examen – murmuró algo cansando.

Draco elevó una ceja a la vez que sus labios formaban una sonrisa burlona.

-Así que supongo que estarán tan cansado que no podrías disfrutar de tu regalo de San Valentín.

-Haré un esfuerzo por soportar.

-Eso espero.

El rubio salió de entre las sombras hasta situarse frente a la sirena recitó un encantamiento para mostrar la puerta camuflajeada. Con una elegante referencia le cedió el paso al moreno, quien sonriente y ligeramente intrigado se adentro a la habitación. 

Dentro todo estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad, aún más intrigado que antes quiso preguntarle a Draco el porque de esa negrura, sin embargo, al intentar girarse se topó con un fuerte cuerpo que se lo impedía.

-Feliz San Valentín, amor – le dijo besando la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Enseguida, un camino de velas rojas alzaron sus llamas, iluminando la habitación que se mostraba ante él, el silencio fue roto por su crepitar, mientras las paredes negras resplandecieron con sus destellos.

En el fondo de la habitación, estaba la cama que habían compartido los últimos meses, pero ahora, de los doseles caía un fino velo que envolvía la cama con elegancia, dentro, podían distinguirse las mantas en color rubí.

Una visión por demás sensual.

-¿Te gusta tu regalo? – murmuró en su oído al mismo tiempo que un par de brazos lo tomaban por la cintura hasta hacerlo recargarse contra su pecho.

-Si – suspiró antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por otros.

_Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel  
júrame una y otra vez que tú   
intentarías amarme más, sólo un poco más que ayer_

Sus labios recorrían con parsimonia la piel del cuello, mientras sus manos acarician la extensión de la espalda ligeramente morena.

Las esmeraldas se refugiaron tras la guarida de sus parpados, a la vez que su rostro se transfiguraba por el placer. Las largas piernas le rodeaban la cintura albina, instándolo a continuar, friccionando con pasión, necesitando, urgiéndole.

Las prendas yacían esparcidas sin ningún cuidado en el piso.

Un gemido escapó de los labios carmín a causa de la mordida a su piel, más no importaba la lesión, solo el sentimiento y la excitación que le recorrían, que le nublaban el pensamiento, y que le hacían entregarse así, con total confianza… con total anhelo.

-Te amo – murmuró en medio de un gemido, abriendo los ojos, mostrando un par de esmeraldas nubladas por el placer.

-Lo sé – responde con esa voz sensual y delicada, susurrando en su oído, provocando un mayor estremecimiento.

-Y tú me amas – le dice

-Lo sabes

_Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz  
para iluminarnos tú y yo  
casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto, en un rincón _

En aquella vieja habitación que fungía como su refugio, ocultos de todos aquellos que no aceptaban su relación, ocultos de miradas indiscretas, sin nadie que osase interrumpirlos, permitiéndoles amarse en total libertad, sin ningún tipo de ataduras ni responsabilidades, solo ellos, el amor y la pasión que se profesan.

Las velas rojas iluminan la oscura habitación, flamas que danzan contagiándose del sensual baile que en la cama se lleva a cabo, las mantas color rubí enredadas alrededor de los cuerpos húmedos, el velo apenas opacando la imagen de las siluetas entregándose en medio de caricias y besos, haciendo más erótica la vista.

Con lentitud, Draco se separó del cuerpo bajo él, ganando un gruñido de protesta que le hizo sonreír. Sentándose sobre la cama, tomó el cuerpo de Harry levantándolo hasta hacerlo sentarse sobre su regazo, en seguida las piernas envolvieron nuevamente su estrecha cintura, haciéndolos gemir ante el íntimo contacto.

El moreno se aferró a la blanca espalda, encajando las uñas y rasguñando la piel ante cada nueva oleada de placer, enterrando su rostro en el cuello, besando y lamiendo, saboreando todo aquel resquicio de piel que estuviese a su alcance.

Las manos del rubio acariciaban la longitud de la espalda del moreno, descendiendo por la columna hasta llegar al trasero, apretando contra sí la piel de esa zona. Harry dio un respingo a la vez que gemía de forma ronca ante ese movimiento; viendo la reacción de su amante, Draco repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces más, provocando que ambas erecciones se rozaran, mandando descargas eléctricas a través de ambos cuerpos.

_Escondidos, sólo por amor  
la oscura habitación   
tu cuerpo, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj _

Los labios de Draco acariciaron los hombros del Gryffindor, descendiendo por los brazos, hasta llegar al pecho, donde se detuvo en los pezones, acariciándolos y besándolos hasta que se endurecieron. La respiración de Harry era cada vez más agitada, suspirando a cada roce, acariciando el cabello platinado en un intento por prolongar las caricias.

Draco hizo ascender sus manos por todo el largo de la espalda de Harry, obligándolo a arquearse por la sensación que esas finas manos le provocaban, sentado sobre él, Harry se dejaba hacer, como si fuese arcilla en manos del escultor, permitiéndole moldearlo a placer.

Colocando las manos en las caderas, el rubio lo hizo levantarse un poco, solo lo suficiente para situarse bajo la entrada de su amante, y de un solo movimiento se introdujo en su cuerpo. Harry arqueó su espalda hacia atrás mientras Draco gemía de manera profunda, aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas del moreno.

_Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras que hacemos el amor _

Piel rasgando la piel, abriéndose paso hacia la senda del erotismo…

Y el placer llegó.

Fuerte…

Rasgando…

Marcando…

Extasiando…

-Oh, Draco- susurró Harry, apenas entreabriendo los ojos para ver al hombre que lo poseía. Alzando el rostro solo lo suficiente para besar los labios de su pareja, recorriendo con su lengua la exquisitez de esos labios, hasta encontrarse con otra que le produjo más placer.

El rubio comenzó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo sentir a Harry como si una corriente de electricidad le recorriera la espalda, haciéndolo arquearse y gemir al mismo tiempo. Siguió moviéndose adelante y atrás, penetrando al moreno una y otra vez, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de ese cuerpo jadeante.

Los gemidos escapaban de sus gargantas sin poder controlarlos. Jadeos que denotaban la pasión que sus cuerpos se encargaban de expresar.

_Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel  
júrame una y otra vez que tú   
intentarías amarme más,  
sólo un poco más que ayer _

-Te amo, te amo – murmuraba Harry entre jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo la forma en que Draco entraba a su cuerpo, las sensaciones que se agolpaban a su alrededor, el deseo de que terminara y que a la vez durara para siempre.

El moreno aún se aferraba a la espalda de Draco, encajando las uñas en esa piel albina en cada embestida, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas lo tenían rodeado incitándole a darle más, a poseerlo que con mayor ímpetu, marcarlo como suyo, dejarse envolver por todo aquello que era Draco, su orgullo, la arrogancia, la fuerza y posesividad, pero sobre todo, por su amor y por esa pasión desbordante que solo ante él mostraba.

Y Draco lo complacía a la vez que el placer recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, la presión alrededor de su pene era agobiante, absolutamente placentera, y si acaso existía algo más exquisito que eso, algo que fuera capaz de llevarlo aún más lejos del cielo en el que se encontraba, ese algo era: el amor y la sensualidad que Harry desprendía en cada suplica, en cada gemido, en cada movimiento pidiéndole más… la forma en que Harry se entregaba a él.

Preso de la locura, inclinó su rostro hacia el cuello del moreno, encajando sus dientes en la tersa piel hasta hacerle sangrar, provocando un grito estrangulado de su amante, que solo atinó a aferrarlo con mayor fuerza.

_Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz  
para iluminarnos tú y yo  
casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón_

Los gemidos eran más fuertes, y la expresión arrebolada de Harry, le indicaban que pronto llegaría al clímax, así que, deslizando una de sus manos por entre ambos cuerpos tomó el miembro erecto del moreno, oprimiendo su base e impidiéndole la liberación, ganándose una queja al respecto.

-Tranquilo – le susurró el rubio antes de besar con suavidad los labios del Gryffindor.

Teniendo cuidado de no abandonar esa calidez que le estrechaba, Draco acostó el cuerpo jadeante del moreno, desenredó las piernas que le aprisionaban colocándolas a cada extremo, sujetándolas con sus manos para que estuviesen lo más abiertas posible, dejando completamente expuesto el bello cuerpo bajo él.

Su mirada recorrió cada resquicio de ese cuerpo musculoso: las fuertes piernas, las estrechas caderas, el miembro erguido, el abdomen delineado, los hombros musculosos, para finalmente llegar al bello rostro arrebatado y enrojecido. Se inclinó hasta que su lengua encontró el labio superior de Harry, el cual empezó a lamer y succionar, hasta que sacó un gemido de su presa. 

Antes de que el beso se profundizara, Draco se separó ligeramente, solo lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los del otro mientras hablaba.

-Quiero que te toques, quiero que disfrutes solo para mi – le dijo con voz ronca, cargada de excitación.

_Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj _

Las manecillas del reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche caminaban atronadoramente en medio del silencio, las velas continuaban consumiéndose y su corazón hubiese podido escucharse a veinte millas a la redonda.

Los ojos verdes le miraron primero con confusión, luego con duda, para terminar oscureciéndose más a causa de la excitación que eso representaba.

Harry llevó su mano derecha hacia su propio cuerpo, acariciando su cuello, el calor emanando de su piel haciéndole estremecer. El camino de sus manos sintiéndose como fuego por su piel, trazando una línea que iniciaba en la garganta, acariciando sus costados, hasta llegar al estómago. Arqueando su espalda cuando los dedos regresaron a la curva del cuello. Entonces, su mirada se dirigió hacia Draco, y una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios.

Reinició un nuevo viaje, descendiendo por su pecho hasta acariciarse los pezones, gimiendo sutilmente ante la sensibilidad de éstos, dibujando lánguidos movimientos sobre la superficie de cada uno hasta endurecerlos nuevamente…

Todo ante la atenta mirada de Draco.

Sus manos llegaron hasta los músculos del abdomen y vinieron a descansar en la parte superior de sus piernas, gráciles dedos que se demoraron trazando líneas imaginarias en el interior de cada muslo. Sin alcanzar su duro pene, permitió que sus dedos se demoraran en la base, jugando un poco con sus testículos, cerró los ojos cuando sus caderas instintivamente se elevaron apretando el miembro de Draco aún dentro de su cuerpo, arrancado gemidos por parte de ambos.

Ahogó un gemido cuando, finalmente, su mano llegó hasta su miembro, cerrándose en torno a su propio pene, cerró los ojos para luego iniciar el movimiento a su alrededor. Se acariciaba con lentitud de la base a la cabeza y de regreso.

Cuando nuevos jadeos empezaron a brotar de la boca del Griffindor, éste comenzó a llevar a cabo un exquisito vaivén con sus caderas, de forma que también estimulaba el miembro del rubio aún dentro de él.

Draco gimió ante el erótico espectáculo que se desarrollaba para él, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arremeter contra su amante, comenzando a acariciar las largas piernas del moreno, instándolo a continuar.

Harry incrementó la velocidad, su mano se movía para retirar el prepucio sensible de abajo a arriba. Su pulgar frotaba la cabeza cada vez que su mano alcanzaba la cima de su viaje. Sus caderas intentaban elevarse, queriendo instar al rubio a profundizar la penetración, pero las fuertes manos de Draco se lo impedían.

Draco nunca había visto algo tan perfecto, tan impresionantemente hermoso. Y todo lo que supo en ese momento era que quería poseer ese cuerpo para toda su vida, encajarse en él y eternizarr ese momento.

_Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras hacemos el amor   
clandestinamente intercambiamos el calor  
indiscutiblemente terminamos viendo el sol _

Sin poder soportarlo más, Draco aflojó el agarre en las caderas de Harry, elevándolas un poco y arremetiendo contra él.

El vaivén que se reinició fue un arrebato desesperado. Draco intentaba hundirse más y más en el cuerpo que lo recibía y Harry se retorcía y masturbaba en busca de la liberación.

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, ruegos desesperados, siseos, jadeos, todo con tal de llegar al fin.

Draco lo aferró por la cadera profundizando la penetración, si eso aún era posible, lo que provocó que Harry arqueara la espalda; redoblando el esfuerzo, el rubio aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sentía como las paredes internas de Harry le abrazaban con mayor fuerza, como se abría paso entre ellas y le recibían.

Y Harry…

Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos, las mejillas encendidas, el cabello despeinado, el sudor que perlaba su frente, los jadeos, el continuo movimiento de su mano sobre su pene; era la visión más erótica que había visto en su vida.

Y para el moreno era igual…

Sentir a Draco entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con fuerza, haberse masturbado delante de él y ver como la lujuria terminaba por vencer la fuerza de voluntad de su amante y tomarlo de aquella forma, y hacerlo gritar hasta rasgarse la garganta. No se inhibía al gritar fuera de control, no le causaba vergüenza alguna gritar que le encantaba, que le volvía loco, que quería más, que no se detuviera.

No. 

No se avergonzaba, porque de los labios de Draco brotan las mismas palabras, los mismos murmullos, gemidos y suspiros.

Draco le sujetaba las morenas piernas con mayor firmeza, clavando sus uñas en la piel, y sus impulsos aumentaban, teniendo mayor ímpetu, y Harry sentía que esta a punto de explotar, y le pedía más, más.

Y entonces…

Al mismo tiempo…

Los golpeó el punto sin retorno:

_Le petit mort. _

El mundo a su alrededor se volvió una explosión de luces y sensaciones que los deslumbró mientras intentan aferrarse a algo, cualquier cosa, piel o seda, no importa, lo importante era sumergirse en la vorágine de sensaciones que intentaban ahogarlos.

A su alrededor no existía nada, ni el dolor, ni la culpa, ni la vergüenza, mucho menos el temor al que dirán, sólo una maravillosa sensación de estar completos.

De estar juntos…

Solo ellos dos…

_Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj _

Uno sobre otro, se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de mover un solo músculo, escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas.

Draco llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Harry, acariciando la piel húmeda, dibujando formas inexistentes. Enterró su rostro en el cuello, acariciándolo con sus labios.

-Te amo tanto, Harry – le murmuró, haciendo estremecer al otro –. Te amo tanto que… duele estar así.

-¿Así cómo? – preguntó extrañado, la frase, después de la forma en que Draco le había hecho el amor, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca antes Draco le había hecho un comentario de esa especie. Llevó su mano libre hacia la espalda del rubio, comenzando a trazar pequeños círculos sobre su piel.

-Escondidos, siempre escondidos. Estoy cansado de ocultarnos, de no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, de no poder compartir las pequeñas cosas como el compartir la mesa, saludarnos en el desayuno, caminar tomados de las manos por los pasillos. Cosas pequeñas, cosas que pensé no importaban, pero que ahora me doy cuenta que sí importan… y mucho.

Harry suspiró, porque entendía perfectamente lo que Draco le decía. Era un tema que casi nunca tocaban, pero que de alguna forma siempre estaba presente entre ellos.

-¿Y qué deseas hacer? – le preguntó el moreno – ¿Llegar juntos mañana al Gran Comedor y besarnos frente a todos ocasionando que a medio colegio le de un paro cardiaco y a la otra mitad se les ocurra lanzarnos maldiciones?

El comentario provocó una tenue sonrisa en el otro.

-En las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando fui a casa puse en orden muchas cosas, la mayoría legales, al ser mayor de edad tomé posesión sobre ciertos bienes y una parte de la herencia, hice valer esos derechos, el dinero esta en una nueva cuenta de Gringgots y las escrituras ahora figuran con mi nombre, estaríamos seguros en ese aspecto cuando todo esto termine.

Harry sabía que la frase "cuando todo este termine" se refería a la guerra. 

Suspiró.

Jamás había escuchado a Draco hablando de ese modo, con esa seguridad, algo en su corazón se removió, un sentimiento de alivio al saber que Draco pensaba en él para un futuro juntos.

_Escondidos, solos tu y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir  
del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras hacemos el amor_

-Creo que es hora de darte mi regalo de San Valentín – le dijo al rubio, besando su cabello húmedo.

Draco se incorporó extrañado y ligeramente molesto, acababa de admitir cosas de las cuales nunca hablaba y Harry simplemente cambiaba de tema.

El Gryffindor tomó su túnica, y de uno de los bolsillos sacó un sobre, el cual le tendió a Draco.

Extrañado, Malfoy lo tomó, para sacar de él lo que parecía ser una fotografía mágica.

En la foto podían verse dunas de arena y la tranquila danza de las olas siendo agitadas por el viento; arena y mar frente a una bella cabaña de paredes blancas y techos altos, donde había un balcón con un columpio para dos o tres personas, siendo mecido por el mismo céfiro. 

La imagen era tan real, que casi podía escuchar el raspar de las olas contra las rocas, el crujir de la arena, incluso el rechinar del columpio.

Era tan bello…

Y a la vez lleno de paz…

-¿Qué…? – _¿Qué significa? _Quiso preguntar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando poco a poco el significado de eso penetraba en su mente.

-Es una playa – le dijo Harry sin perder detalle de la mirada extasiada del rubio –, ubicada en una isla pequeña, cerca del Caribe. Pensé que podría ser el lugar ideal donde podríamos vivir una vez terminado el colegio.

-Es… hermosa… - murmuró Draco

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó ansioso el moreno –. ¿Tu… quisieras…?

No terminó la pregunta, porque al segundo siguiente Draco estaba montado sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo y llenando su rostro de besos.

-Me encantaría – una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en el rostro albino, a la vez que sus ojos de plata estaba ligeramente empañados.

-Me alegra – suspiró Harry con alivio –. Y sobre seguir escondiéndonos, podemos hacer pública nuestra relación, el curso esta por terminar, y estoy seguro que Dumbledore nos ayudará, y si permanecemos juntos todo estará bien.

Draco tomó el rostro del Gryffindor entre sus manos, acercándolo hasta rosas sus labios con los suyos.

-Este ha sido el mejor San Valentín de mi vida – le dijo –, y todo gracias a ti.

-Y aún nos esperan muchos más, amor – terminó de decirle, antes de dejarse envolver por un beso completamente embriagador. Los brazos de Harry envolvieron la espalda de Draco intentando ahondar el dulce y sensual contacto.

Las velas vacilaron, consumiéndose despacio al tiempo que un nuevo acto de amor se iniciaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

_El amor, tú y yo_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fic escrito por Sailor Earth para el reto de San Valentín del grupo Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía y como regalo de cumpleaños para Duare. ¡Feliz Cumple linda!


End file.
